Signals transmitted between components of a wireless communication network may include different kinds of unwanted components which inputted to nonlinear unit can disturb receiver performance (intermodulation distortions), in particular intermodulation of second order generated when two radio frequency components appear at the input of the mixing stage of the radio receiver. Methods and devices employed in wireless communication networks constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to measure intermodulation distortions and to calibrate the radio receiver by using the measured intermodulation distortion products.